Hokage
The are the leaders of Konohagakure. They are generally acknowledged as the strongest in the village, although ideology and renown plays a large part in their nomination for the position. Six shinobi and one kunoichi have gained this title so far, with another shinobi gaining the title of Hokage Candidate. Overview The title and role was created by Hashirama Senju shortly after the establishment of Konoha. Chapter 625, page 7 Generally, the new Hokage is selected by the current Hokage upon their retirement, but if the old Hokage dies or is incapacitated before being able to do so, the Fire Daimyō will appoint a Hokage Candidate upon the recommendation of the Konoha council and the Fire Daimyō council. Afterwards, the candidate will need to be approved by the jōnin of the village to become officially Hokage. After being approved, they are obliged but not mandated to move into the Hokage Residence]to live in and have their faces carved out in the Hokage Monument. If the former Hokage is still alive, they will generally keep helping out, making the transition easier and more stable. The Hokage carry their title for life, even after retiring from active duty. Because of this, they maintain some authority over the village, such as Hiruzen's order of barring young shinobi from participating in the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha. The Hokage's office is located in the administrative section of the Academy. List of Hokage First Hokage Hashirama Senju (千手柱間, Senju Hashirama) was the First Hokage (初代火影, Shodai Hokage, Literally meaning: First or Founding Fire Shadow) of Konohagakure. He was famous in life as the God of Shinobi (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami, English TV: The Supreme Shinobi) for his unmatched ninja prowess. Despite that, Hashirama only wanted peace, and to that end founded Konoha with his childhood friend and rival, Madara Uchiha. Although he was not able to achieve peace during his lifetime, his legacy would live on, continuing to shape the village for decades after his death. Second Hokage Tobirama Senju (千手扉間, Senju Tobirama) was the Second Hokage (二代目火影, Nidaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Second Fire Shadow) of Konohagakure. Alongside his brother, the First Hokage, who founded Konoha, Tobirama worked behind the scenes to achieve political stability and implement the institutions that made the village work, thus ensuring Konoha's prosperity. Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi (猿飛ヒルゼン, Sarutobi Hiruzen) was the Third Hokage (三代目火影, Sandaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Third Fire Shadow) of Konohagakure. A disciple of the village's previous Hokage, Hiruzen was a powerful ninja, hailed as a God of Shinobi (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami, English TV: The Supreme Shinobi). Though he was only ever directly the teacher of the Sannin, generations of Konoha ninja benefited from his wisdom during his lifetime. Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze (波風ミナト, Namikaze Minato) was the Fourth Hokage (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Fourth Fire Shadow) of Konohagakure. He was famous in life for his speed, leading to the moniker of Konoha's Yellow Flash (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, English TV: Yellow Flash of the Leaf). He died during the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, sacrificing his life to seal a part of the Nine-Tails into his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki. Fifth Hokage Tsunade (綱手, Tsunade) is one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin. Though celebrated as the world's most powerful kunoichi and its greatest medical-nin,3 the repeated loss of her loved ones caused Tsunade to abandon the life of a shinobi for many years. She is eventually persuaded to return to Konoha and becomes its Fifth Hokage (五代目火影, Godaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Fifth Fire Shadow), where her skills proved invaluable to the village. Sixth Hokage Kakashi Hatake (はたけカカシ, Hatake Kakashi) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Hatake clan. After receiving a Sharingan from his team-mate, Obito Uchiha, Kakashi gained recognition as Copy Ninja Kakashi (コピー忍者のカカシ, Kopī Ninja no Kakashi) and Kakashi of the Sharingan (写輪眼のカカシ, Sharingan no Kakashi). His prodigious talent, skill, and Sharingan prowess have made him one of the village's most capable ninja, and as such, both highly renowned and feared throughout the ninja world. Later appointed the leader of Team 7, Kakashi used his years of experience to train his students as skilled shinobi in their own rights. In the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kakashi takes up office as the Sixth Hokage (六代目火影, Rokudaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Sixth Fire Shadow). Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth, a fate that caused him to be ostracised and neglected by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's respect and acknowledgement with the eventual dream of becoming Hokage. In the following years, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero, both by the villagers and the shinobi world at large. He soon proved to be the main factor in winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, leading him to achieve his dream and become the Seventh Hokage (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Seventh Fire Shadow). Eighth Hokage Josh Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Josh) is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He was always clumsy and never found it easy fighting. After joining Team Getsuga, Josh worked hard to gain the village's respect and acknowledgement with the eventual dream of becoming Hokage. He became the Uzumaki Leader when the former ones retired. In the following years, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero, both by the villagers and the shinobi world at large. He soon proved to be the main factor in winning the several wars, leading him to achieve his dream and become the Eighth Hokage (八代目火影, Hachidaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Eighth Fire Shadow). Trivia * Josh Uzumaki was actually elected as 7th Hokage initially but this was changed to the 8th Hokage role to allow OnlineAdventure to hold this rank. References Category:Ninja Ranks